Valentina (Darna)
Valentina is an antagonist in the Filipino action series Darna.thumb|181px|link=File:200px-Darna-valentina2009.jpg '''Valentina (1985-2010)' is one of Darna's enemies. When she was born, she had snakes on her head. That's because Valentina's real dad, Kobra did something to Valentina's mother Consuelo. When she was in her child ages, she became friends with Narda, Eduardo, Ms. Perfecta and a snake named Vibora. When she reached her adult ages, she was best friends with Narda. That all changed when someone killed Valentina's snake friend, Vibora. Valentina wants to revenge the death of Vibora by killing the campers that killed Vibora. Then Valentina accidentally injured Narda's friend, Eduardo. Then, Valentina controlled Eduardo and she forced him to love her. Then, Valentina's mother, Consuelo said to her that she does not love her. That made Valentina really mad and she killed her own mother. Then, there was an attack near the church where Valentina was. Then, the Leech Woman pushed Valentina to a cliff. Narda tried to save her but Armida, the Hawk Woman tookNarda and Valentina falls to death. Then, her father, Kobra saved her and Valentina was in a coma for a few weeks. Then, she woke up in Kobra's cave and she realizes that her hair is gone. Then, she saw her father, Kobra. Kobra said that Valentina will not leave his cave and Kobra put Valentina in a small room with no escape doors. But, Valentina escapes by digging through the walls. She ends up outside believing that she can get the man she truly loves which is Eduardo. She went to Eduardo's house and she told Eduardo tat she is alive. Eduardo allows her to live in his house even though Eduardo does not love Valentina. Then, Eduardo spent time with Valentina by going to the store and buying clothes. Valentina also got a wig so her boldness wont be shown. Then, Valentina heards that Eduardo went toNarda. She is jealous but she pretended that she reunited with Narda. Then, Valentina secretly follows Narda and she finds out that she is friends with Roma. Then, Valentina secretly follows Roma and discovers that Roma has a boyfriend named Gabriel and she also finds out that Roma is the Demon Woman. Then, Valentina went to Gabriel and pretended that her name is Narda. Valentina tells Gabriel that Roma is the Demon Woman. Shortly afterwards, Valentina gets injured by a controlled Darna. She recovers after the incident. Then, Eduardo reveals his admiration for the superhero Darna. Valentina gets really jealous both of Darna and Narda. Valentina professes to Eduardo's friend, Watson that she will love Eduardo forever, making it clear that she will do anything to make a relationship between them happen. Then, Narda goes to Eduardo's house and she and Valentina fight. Valentina was about to kill an unconscious Narda with her snakes but Eduardo came in and Narda wakes up. Neither she nor Eduardo are aware of the reptilian nature up to now. The town hermit eventually discovers Valentina's nature and reveals that she has the ability to heal. She becomes the town 'saint' for a while, with people visiting to get healed. However, when Eduardo gets struck with a poison that threatens his life, Valentina finds herself unable to cure her one true love. With Serfina reeling from an attack, Loleng calls on Valentina to help Serfina. When she heals her and Serfina awakens, the two snake-girls discover that they share a psychic link. Serfina later attempts to reach out to Valentina but discovers that she is a deceptive woman. After a telepathic confrontation, where Serfina reveals they're actually sisters, Valentina shoves Serfina, to the surprise of Gabriel, Narda and Eduardo. As Nardaquestions Valentina about her cruel behavior, Valentina psychically threatens Serfina, which prompts Serfina to clue Eduardo in that Valentina has a huge secret she is keeping from everyone- a very dark secret. Previously, Eduardo had found a video wherein a gorgon had killed his friends. With Serfina's ominous message and somewhat of a clue that Valentina may be not who she says she is, Eduardo creeps up to Valentina in her sleep and uncovers that she, in fact is the gorgon. He confronts her and attempts to shoot her with his gun. A frightened and wounded Valentina runs away. Shortly after, Valentina finds a snake expert named Delia who now takes care of Valentina. Valentina is unaware that her mother Consuelo is still alive. In 2010, Valentina is reappearing in "Darna"; Valentina discovers that Narda is Darna, and Valentina is killed by Darna. Category:Female Category:Love Rivals Category:Envious Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Supervillains Category:Related to Hero Category:Misanthropes Category:Misandrists Category:Murderer Category:Tragic